


Mittie's Day Off

by jedimoogle



Series: Tales from the Underdark [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimoogle/pseuds/jedimoogle
Summary: Mittie puts an exorbitant number of sex toys in her body. So many that she's a little goblin orb by the end of it all. Featuring Kalanmyr and an excessive amount of object vore, water-based inflation, and unbirthing.
Series: Tales from the Underdark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134605





	Mittie's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun introduction to my goblin artificer, Mittie, and her circle of friends, including Kalanmyr, Mittie's drow on-again, off-again assistant around the shop. Kal wont ever admit it but they do like Mittie (and money.)  
> also Happy Birthday to a dear DnD friend of mine, hoping you enjoy my weird little foray into goblin porn.

Long day or not, Mittie flops down, having already peeled off her apron. It would be nice to do something for herself right now. Something... something to relieve the stress and tension for herself. She opens the front of her coverall, and starts in on her bra, getting it free for her own sanity. Some mild gyrations later and she flings it at a corner of the workspace and sighs, letting her breasts do whatever and hang freely for the moment. _Shit_ -she pulled her coverall back close over her with a hand and waddled over to the door of her-shop? lab? whatever-she flipped the sign over, letting it go from the cheery "please come in and buy something!" to "go away, we're sleeping!" in the window.

Yes. Now, back to deciding what to do to herself with this free time. Well, she'd come up with it upstairs-the shop floorspace felt cramped and unconducive to any manner of fun she might crave. The coveralls found a spot on the stairs as she shed them impatiently and stumped into her general living space over the shop. Kneeling down, she grabbed at a box of toys, _yesss, these ones should have something I need..._

One knock. Two. A staccato rapping then nothing. Mittie waits for a moment and then more knocking. "gods _damn_ it." She gets up and pulls her coverall mostly up and stomps over to the door and shouts through the closed door, "sign says we're closed, go away!"

"Pay up, Mittie!"

"Kal, I'll get you your money, just-" Mittie tried to hike up the draping coverall.

"Damn right I will, now gimme." Kalanmyr rapped on the door more insistently and tried the handle.

Mittie sighed and rooted around in her coverall pockets and unlocked the door with a huff, "Kal, I'm _busy_ not working."

"Well then you can _get busy_ paying _me_."

"hhh-ugh, I am trying to unwind after work, I will pay you tomorrow." Mittie huffs, angrily.

Kalanmyr eyes the goblin, lingering on her state of near-undress, "Mittie~ did you need _help_ unwinding~?"

"'Strayee's nipple tassels, if you insist. Upstairs, help me and get your money's worth, you pest." Mittie stamps off, letting her coverall drop down, flashing green cheeks at the horny drow. Up the stairs, Mittie flops down on the floor of her living room, kneeling, "just grab something from the box, love," she beckons to them invitingly, eager to play even with Kal's interference.

Kal flops down and digs around in the nearest box, "You want something big in there?"

"Grab everything, get those eggs in there first."

Kalanmyr obliged and started pushing the little vibrating eggs into the goblin, "I assume you want them on? Any hole?" their eyes followed a toy as a silvery hand piloted it over to the reclining goblin.

"Yes and whatever. Don't-" She frowned at the drow as they reached over to tug on her asshole, begrudgingly going back to putting toys up it, "play with my asshole too much."

"Its so mesmerizingly-" They tugged on it again, watching it gape a bit as they eased a bigger toy up her butthole, "woww, look at it go."

"Mhhh~ I know, its what the Meatador said too~"

"The what-a-what?"

"This minotaur I hire down at the Flesh Pens."

"You spend _money_ to get laid? Really?"

"You would get it for free. Is Bemriil any good, even?"

"Pff, whatever, its not like it matters. I zone out as his place for free and he gets to use my ass regularly and if I'm meditating in a weird position he can use my face sometimes."

"Ok you cheap weirdo. The Meatador wears this dashing mask and sometimes spitroasts me all on his own, its _so good_."

"How can one-?"

"Look he's like a really big minotaur, ok? Keep going, I didn't say to stop."

Kal huffs and picks up Mittie, "Well I'm not going to lay on the floor the whole time-" She grabs at the swing and starts to seat the round goblin in it, "I don't want to bend over for this." They pressed up against her, bumping their crotch against her wet cunny. "How many more, you're already so round." Kal rubs her belly, marveling at the bulging goblin gut.

Mittie grabs at the swing and lifts herself up, "Mmnnff, really need to scratch that itch, dig deep in that box~" Kal starts to fist the goblin's pussy for a moment, "Not _my_ box, my _box_."

"You're no fun." the sulking drow crams a few of the bigger toys in, as Mittie's belly tents out more, "Jeez, this is getting harder, how many more toys do you-"

"I've got some machine oil if you need help, dear."

"I'm sure you-of course its over there. How many toys do you have? This is like, inventory for a modest skin shop."

Mittie wiggles in the swing restraints, "I have needs." she slaps her taut belly, "More~"

Kal sighs and grabs the last box, "We're running out of-y _ou're_ running out of toys to stuff in your-what the _fuck_ , Mittie?" They pause, fist up her ass as the goblin starts guiltily, a dildo mid-cram in her mouth. "Are you-are you eating your toys??"

"Nuh-" she swallows, "No, I just like how they feel in me when the ones up my ass meet the-"

"The ones you _eat_??" They lean hard on her taut, sweaty belly, "you kind of look cute like this." Kal presses harder on her belly.

"Stoppit, I'm gonna-hhh-"

"What, cum?"

"No-d-don't push on me, they'll pop out-"

"Are you gonna paaayyyy meee?" Kal leans more on her, petting Mittie's belly more as she pants and whines, "I mean, this is practically like what that bull-man does for you, if _I_ make you cum too, then you might as well."

Mittie squirms in protest and presses her knees together, squeezing hard to keep toys in as the dark elf tormented her, "hhh- _burp_ -mh-nuh, hahh-okay, we ca- _urp_ -can talk, just get off me."

"Talk is _talk_ , Mittie." Kal eases up anyways, forcing a few more toys up the goblin's tight ass, marveling at the shiny green bulk of her taut, toy-cramped belly. "That's the third box, Mittie, you scratch that itch yet?" They take a moment to watch her legs tremble and twitch, privately enjoying the goblin's overindulgence.

" _Urp-_ I could-I could just pay you, Kal-or-" she shivers and wobbles in the swing a bit, a little drooly from both lips, "o-or-"

"Or?" Kal leans on her, taking a moment to fondle green titty as they waited for an explanation.

"Hhhold on- _hhhn,_ " she pants, sweaty, trembling, at the edge, "we could-fifty-fifty; part- _urp_ -ners."

"Hmm... promising." they walk around the goblin, hands running over her belly, her thigh, they stop between her legs, enjoying the view of her stuffed holes, "that's a lot of commitment though." They press up against her crotch, hard enough for Mittie to feel their excitement.

"Hhhhh, if you're gonna stand there, get the hose and-" she nods towards her crotch, only the fact that her partner was tall enough to see over her belly carried the gesture.

"Lolth's nightgown, really? Not enough in you, so you're going for water huh?"

"Better than oil, _**Myr**_." the nickname elicited the reaction she expected.

"Alright alright, don't need to be like that, _Mom_." Kal drags out the hose and primes the pump a few times, nodding as it starts to drip and-"up your ass or what?"

"Stuff it in my pussy, please." she spreads her legs and wiggles a little, a toy escaping as she presents.

"Give that womb and bladder a real workout huh." They stuff it in and watch her belly grow wider and heavier, as they give up on being subtle and ease their pants off. "Damn you're pretty big now. How much more? Mittie?"

There's some not to shy goblin moans and belches before she lets out a rather deep, throaty moan that Kal feels right in their loins, "Hhhh-could-could you-I uh, have some gillbreath, do you think you could uhh..." she mumbles something unintelligible.

"Do what, Mittie?" Kal pauses in the middle of greasing their palms for a good wank, "what could you possibly need to breathe water for right now?"

"Not-not for me-you. Please? I'll pay you, _and_ the partners thing is still on the table." She gives Kal the pouty lower lip a she wiggles, a might more sloshy as she does.

Kal groans and gives up on beating off, "Okay are you really telling me you're that elastic that I can just-" they tug on her pussy and put a hand up to the shoulder in for a moment, "Pelor's sunburnt tits, are you like-"

"I'm an alchemist, Kal, I've experimented and uhhhhhh-well the Meatador is a fan, ok!?"

Kal shrugs, unwilling to voice their own feelings out loud, glad her massive green belly hides their twitching erection as they peel off clothing they have no desire to ruin and-oop, grab and quaff the gillbreath, before easing in, one arm and head first, wiggling into wet, tight darkness, feeling the press of innumerable toys floating inside her womb as they tug and squirm the rest of the way in and feel the darkness press in, and the errant buzz of vibrating toys in... here? Other parts of her as well, who knew.

Mittie moans more now, wiggling and rocking in the swing, "Kal, can you-can you move some?" Mittie hoped, but had no idea if her voice carried. Oh-she could feel the elf shifting about in her womb-her knees trembled, thighs pressed together as she moaned, back arching, as her nipples stiffened, the feeling of fullness overwhelming as her playmate shifted about frantically, she was going to-

Kal heard noise-Mittie's request, mostly understood, it was weird to know the water distorted noise, but the goblin's own body transmitted sound with adequate fidelity. Kal shrugged, went back to what they were going to do outside of her anyways and gripped cock and went at it, jerking it like they were going to never get another chance. They went at it, both hands in wild abandon, as they felt her moan and shudder, the noise and closeness maddening, privately hoping they could fuck the goblin from the outside later-or just jerk off on her if the mood suited. She was quaking now as Kal came close-so close-there, in the dark wet it was weird to taste it so quickly, something they'd need to lick off fingers usually.

Mittie squealed as she erupted-arching her back and snapping a band on the much-abused swing, as one leg dangled, her body rocking to a massive orgasm as she expelled water, toys and-well more water anyways, "hhhkg-Kal-you can help me push now. Ahhh, _fuck_." she shakes as the aftershock of tiny orgasms grip her, as she expels Kalanmyr awkwardly, panting and sweaty.

"You know, we could be business partners, sure, why not?"


End file.
